10 Song Challlenge
by AJ Kuroshitsuji
Summary: Just 10 short stories I wrote. Each were written within the length of the song, soo... yeah. R&R and read both author's notes. Slight lemon inside.


**So I decided to do this out of boredom last week and I finally decided to post this, so here it is. It's probably sucky because I was writing really fast sooo... sorry ^^  
**

* * *

**Snowfield(Clannad)**

Maka lay in the hospital, Soul at her side. Her fever was blazing and she was so close to death. Soul had been awake next to her for the past three nights. The day before, the doctors had told him she was going to die.

"Maka." he whispered shakily, eying the heart monitor. Her heart rate was slowing.

"I'll be okay." she whispered airily. Soul immediately began to remember. First came the day they met, then the day they became lovers. It had happened so fast, he could barely keep up with it.

"Soul?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"... I love you." she cast a sideways glance at her lover.

"Yeah. I love you, too, Maka." he choked out, gripping her hand tightly.

"Heh. At last... I can be happy." she mumbled, her eyes beginning to close.

"Goodbye..." he whispered, leaning over to kiss her. It was then she breathed her last breath, her heart coming to a complete stop.

**Lacrimosa By: Kalafina (Kuroshitsuji ending 2)**

"Maka!" Soul shouted, throwing himself at her. He knocked her over just in time. A bullet went whizzing past their heads. "Do you have a fucking death wish!?" he shouted. "Keep down." he ordered.

"But, Soul," she began. "I'm not needed. Rip me apart right now or I'll let those guns take care of me."

"You wouldn't dare." he growled, pressing his weight against her.

"I would." she slipped out from under him and got caught in the crossfire, the bullets coming in contact with her flawless skin. She dropped with a thud, Soul running after her and throwing himself back over her.

"Baka." he muttered. She was breathing heavily, eyes gazing blankly into the night.

**Thousand Enemies (Angel Beats GiDeMo)**

Soul say back and listened to the band that was playing, his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Maka. She had her arms in the air and was laughing. This was her favorite band, although she never disclosed the name. They just happened to be a free concert the night they arrived in Montana

"Favorite song?" he drawled.

"Yes!" she smiled and took his hand in hers. "I love you, Soul." she shouted over the music. "I really do."

"I know." he replied, giving her a lazy(A/N: it took me like... five minutes to read my own handwriting with this one lol) smirk, waving his hands to the beat of the song. Maka began to sing along, pumping her fists as the song reached it's climax. Soul turned her so she was facing him and their lips met in a soft, fiery kiss.

"God I love you." she whispered.

**Far From Home By: Vic Mignogna**

"So, how far are we from Death City?" Soul asked, looking over the mountain tops.

"I don't know, but the view is breathtaking." Maka took his hand in hers.

"Well, seems we're stuck here until help arrives." Soul grinned, pulling his girlfriend close to him.

"This isn't where I wanted to be. We're so far from home." Maka complained, trailing her fingers over his chest. She leaned forward and her teeth met his ear, sucking on his earlobe gently.

"God, Maka." he breathed out.

**Brightdown(D Gray Man TV version)**

Shit. He'd done it again. Soul charged forward and attacked the kishin, protecting his fallen meister. She was breathing heavily.

"Damn you." he shouted, bringing the blade back and striking the beast, killing it instantly.

**? (Didn't write the name of the song)**

"Hey, Soul?" Maka asked, turning her head to her lover. "I love you." she grinned, pouncing on him. Soul growled and attacked her lips with his own, pointy teeth sinking into her lip.

"Mmph." he growled again, his hands sliding up her shirt.

**Shiver(Kuroshitsuji full)**

Maka looked back at the apartment she had once lived in. All the memories came flooding back and tears escaped her eyes.

"Damn you, Soul, for dragging me back here." she muttered, picking up her suitcase. She'd left after he'd gotten severely hurt a year ago. Feeling guilty, she'd come back to see him. As she approached the apartment complex, a man walked down the stairs and to an orange bike. His white hair was messy and his red eyes dull.

"Soul." she whispered. "Soul!" she shouted this time, running to him.

"Maka!?" he turned and nearly toppled over as Maka ran into him, giving him a big hug, her lips meeting his.

"I missed you. Don't ever say goodbye again."

**Come on Get Higher (Matt Nathanson)**

Soul caressed Maka's cheek as he ravished her neck with kisses, his knee wedged between her legs. Maka moaned his name softly, her hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Take it off." she growled, eyes narrowed. Soul did as he was told and tossed the useless article of clothing aside, pulling her into his embrace, his fingers trailing down her spine. She shivered.

"I love you." he whispered and before she knew it, he was moving inside of her, his hands on her hips. Her loud moans pierced the quiet night, her eyes sealed shut, and her back arching.

"You're mine."

**Palm of a Tiny Hand (Clannad)**

Maka lifted her baby girl from her crib, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Well hi there, Kami." she giggled, cradling the baby in her arms.

"How is she?" Soul asked, stepping into the nursery, a lazy smiled plastered on his face.

"Unusually quiet." Maka laughed as the baby cooed.

"She's processing everything." Soul murmured, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "Beautiful. Just like her mother.

"Strong. Just like her father." she replied, leaning against her husband.

"I'll protect her no matter what." Soul promised, stroking the baby's cheek."

"Me, too." Maka smiled sweetly. "Me, too."

**Love The Way You Lie By: Eminem**

"I hate you!" Maka shouted, throwing a book at her husband's head. "I-I wish I'd never met you!"

"Maka, listen!" he grabbed her wrists tightly, pushing her against the wall. "It wasn't what you think!"

"Then what was it!?" she glared daggers at hi, her hand clasping another book.

"I was trying to get ideas from Tsubaki about what to do for your birthday. For Kami's birthday!" his hand moved to her throat, anger boiling inside of him. Maka gasped as his hand closed around her throat, choking her.

"S-Stop!" she gasped out, clawing at his hand. His grip only tightened. She gazed at him pleadingly and that's when he realized what he was doing.

* * *

**Done! So, if there is any short song fic you'd like me to continue, let me know in your review and if I get enough people wanting me to continue that particular fic, then I'll do it. AS always, reviews are welcome 3  
**


End file.
